Just like her
by AangKatara777
Summary: Now you look just like your mother," Aang said. "Just like mommy?" Sad Kataang oneshot, but it'll probably make u smile. D Hope u like it! No flamers please! Though reviews are greatly appreciated!


**Just like her**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aang looked down at the ground, his hands dangling at his sides as he walked with his daughter. He looked up to see her skipping along the Earth Kingdom path. They were visiting Sokka and Suki in their home near Omashu so they could celebrate his daughter's birthday. She and him were taking a walk around the forest.

The girl spun around and ran to her father, jumping into his arms as he bent down to hug her. She wrapped her arms around him and the monk smiled, looking over at her chocolate brown hair and dark-toned skin. He pulled back, looking with caring eyes at her, asking, "What was that for, Kya?"

"I just love you, daddy!" The girl squeaked, laughing happily.

"I love you too, sweet girl," The Avatar answered, kissing her forehead.

His daughter giggled and jumped back, continuing to skip around him. The man watched, a smile on his face, continuing to walk down the path to reach the village.

"_It has been seven years," _he thought, his smile fading.

He sighed and closed his eyes, continuing to walk with his daughter.

"_Seven years since you left me…" _His smile completely faded and tears stung the corners of his eyes. Kya noticed and ran up to her father, asking, "What's wrong, daddy? Why are you sad!"

Aang shook out of his thought and smiled again, looking down at her, "Sorry, I've just got some stuff on my mind…I'm fine though. This is your special day," He grinned at the last part, ruffling her hair with his arrow-tattooed hand.

The girl giggled and said, "Okay, daddy," She ran ahead of him like normal and Aang went back to thinking to himself.

"_Seven years since you died," _He looked down at the ground again, watching his feet as they moved, slowly moving, one foot after the other.

He looked up at the sky, one tear making it's way down his cheek, "_Why?"_

* * *

Aang was waiting next to the bed Katara as she prepared to give birth to their daughter. He stroked her hair as she slowly breathed, looking up at her husband smiling. He gave her a warm, comforting smile as she looked at him.

_The nurse came into the room, drying her hands after washing them, walking up to the nervous but happy woman in the bed. She looked over at Aang saying, "You may not want to stay. Many times the woman get angry with their husbands during childbirth, cursing them and whatnot, it's just a suggestion. Also, if you don't want a broken hand or other body part, I would suggest it as well."_

_Katara looked at Aang to see what he would do and he met her gaze, saying, "Do you want me to stay, Katara? I will if you do, and if you don't, I'll leave." He smiled, tucking a stand of her hair behind her ear._

_Katara looked down in thought, before saying, "Maybe it would be better for you to leave…I don't want to hurt you." _

"_You sure?"_

"_Yeah," Katara said, smiling at him. Aang smiled too before he kissed her forehead._

"_I love you," He smiled as he kissed her._

"_I love you too, Aang," She responded with a smile._

_He walked to the door and before opening it, he turned around to face her again, giving her a smile for good luck. He saw her smile too and he turned the handle, exiting the room._

* * *

He and his daughter made it to Sokka and Suki's house and were greeted by their twins, Hikaru and Ming. Aang smiled as Kya ran over to play with them. He walked in to talk with Sokka and Suki and saw that Mai and Zuko had come as well. He was even surprised to see Toph sitting in a chair in the main room. They had arrived during Aang and Kya's walk.

He greeted them, but still seemed distracted. He walked out to their balcony, resting his arms on the edge of it, staring at the sunset.

He didn't know how long he was out there, but he was surprised as his daughter ran up and wrapped her arms around his legs, saying, "Come on, daddy! We're gonna sing and eat cake and open my presents!"

Aang smiled, turning around, replying, "Okay, Kya." He grabbed her hand and she pulled him into the main room, before she ran off to sit in front of her cake, a smile on her face. Aang bent over and lit the seven candles for her before returning to his normal place behind her.

They proceeded to sing, but Aang still seemed distracted. He smiled as his daughter blew out the candles, getting every one. They laughed and she took the first bite of cake, allowing everyone else to as well.

* * *

_Minutes later, her cries filled the room as Aang listened, biting his lip as his daughter was being born. Small beads of sweat appeared on his forehead as he waited. It fell silent a while later, and Aang began worrying. _

_He stood abruptly, making his other friends in the room look at him, he ran to the door and before he could knock, it opened. _

_He stood there, mouth slightly agape as he looked at the nurse. The woman sadly looked at me, wiping a small tear away from her eye, "I…I am so sorry, Avatar Aang,"_

_Aang's eyes widened, "No…the baby didn't…the baby didn't die did she?!" Aang could feel tears stinging the corners of his eyes and he imagined how miserable Katara and him would be if their daughter died. _

_The woman's seemingly dried up tears formed again as she said, "No…"_

_Aang was confused, "Then why are you-," He slowly came to a realization._

"_No…" He said, in shock. He broke out of his shock long enough to shout, "NO!" rushing into the room to see his wife. See that she was okay. _

_He ran in, only to be met by the pale face of his wife in the bed. "No! Katara" He yelled, tears quickly forming in his eyes, wasting no time in releasing themselves down his face. He wiped the lingering sweat off her peaceful forehead, kissing it before looking down at her once more yelling, "Please, Katara! Wake up! I know you're alive! Please!" _

* * *

Aang frowned at the memory, tears stinging his eyes once more. He shook it off, watching as his daughter began opening the presents his friends were giving her.

* * *

_His friends gathered around him from behind, Sokka, being among them, ran up as well, grasping his sister's motionless hand, falling to the ground and sobbing. Aang wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him in a firm, loving embrace. _

_He expected her to move her arms around him, holding him as well, but she didn't. Her arms continued laying limp at her side, not moving an inch. He pulled back, his uncontrollable tears falling down his face and onto the unmoving woman beneath him._

"_No," He repeated, pure misery in his voice._

"_Avatar Aang?"_

_Aang, his face in his hands, replied in a harsh voice, "What?"_

"_I am so sorry," said the nurse, "…your wife…she was able to give birth before she died, your daughter is alive."_

* * *

He smiled as Kya began opening her last present, his present to her. She untied the blue ribbon that was wrapped around the silver box. She smiled and opened it, looking down at the blue necklace inside.

* * *

_Aang looked up, tears still falling, as he saw the woman walk to him, a light blue blanket in her arms, containing his child. Aang slowly pulled away from his pale wife, looking over at her in shock, spreading his arms to hold the child in her arms. She handed her to Aang, slightly smiling as she saw the look of shock and happiness in his eyes as he saw what Katara and him created. _

_The baby girl had mocha colored skin and chocolate brown hair. Her eyes were closed but they opened and looked upward at the monk holding her. Aang saw her sapphire eyes, direct copies of Katara's, and fresh tears pooled in his eyes. _

_He looked over at his wife and smiled, "She looks just like you,"_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

The girl smiled and looked at the necklace, grabbing it and saying, "Ooh! It's so pretty!"

Aang smiled and tears glistened in his eyes as he saw her try and put it on. He helped her tie it and the girl squealed with delight.

"Thank you, daddy!!!" She screamed happily, jumping onto him and giving him a warm hug. She pulled away and her sapphire eyes looked up at him, seeming to smile all on their own.

"Now you look just like your mother," Aang smiled, a tear falling from his eye as he hugged her again.

She smiled and felt the necklace, "Just like mommy?"

Aang's eyes softened even more as he smiled and said, "Yes, just like her,"

The girl smiled, running off with her cousins and friends. Aang watched her, tears still slowly falling from his face, but happily.

Just like her…

.

.

.

.


End file.
